


You Heterosexual Cunt

by Vyacheslavovna



Category: Culture Club (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Preparing for a gig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyacheslavovna/pseuds/Vyacheslavovna
Summary: Boy George and his lover Jon Moss are preparing for a major gig in Japan. Who dares to disturb an artist at work?





	You Heterosexual Cunt

Boy George stood in the corner of his little room backstage applying his signature makeup. It was a late evening in Japan where he and his band Culture Club were touring. 

Luckily for him, he wasn’t alone. His drummer (and lover) Jon Moss was also there. The pair had been going out for some time now. Neither of them had kept a record of exactly how long. I guess they had better things to do.

“George?” Jon asked while browsing a magazine.

“Yes, darling.” His lover answered slightly agitated. The thing is you better not disturb the famous Boy George while he is trying to create a perfect look for himself. He doesn’t like that.

“Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?”

George turned around to face Jon with a daring look on his face. He pulled his tongue at his drummer and continued his work. He couldn’t believe Jon would actually try to disturb him right now.

Sitting on the sofa, Jon smiled to himself a little. He had given up browsing the magazine and was now bouncing his legs and fidgeting around.

“Hey, handsome… Can I have your picture?”

“Oh, so you can wank while watching it, you heterosexual cunt?” He asked sarcastically.

“So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas.” 

George sighed and turned to look at Jon once again. “If you want attention just tell me.” 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Jon smirked from the couch. 

After a while, George was admiring himself from his mirror. He wasn’t perfect, he knew that, but he wanted to look his best tonight. They were having a major gig in just a few hours. He faced with wide-smiled Jon once again.

“How do I look? I don’t think this hairstyle suits me,” He reasoned while adjusting his curls he had dyed red.

“Did it hurt?”

“Oh my god, Jon try to be serious for once!” 

“Don’t ruin my pick up line.” he smiled. “Play along, okay?”

George rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. “Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven.”

“No.”

“What?”

Jon looked at him and unleashed his best smile. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful! How are you? Thank you for reading this little story of mine, I am forever grateful. Feedback, kudos, and comments will receive a warm welcome.
> 
> Love you!


End file.
